


Happy Halloween Mr President

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Gabriel is in his Casa Erotica outfit, Gabriel is sweet, Gabriel wants to take you to a Halloween party, Halloween Costumes, but you won't tell him what your costume is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: Gabriel wants to take you out on Halloween night. You agree. But you are keeping hush hush about your costume





	Happy Halloween Mr President

 

"Comm'on sugar. Just a little hint" Gabriel wined 

"Nope" 

"I could just read your mind and find out that way"

"Do that and you will be attending alone"

"Your no fun" The Archangel pouted like a child who just got told no 

"Aww sweetie, don't be like that. I just want you to be surprised is all. Anyway I thought you liked surprises"

"I like to surprise you sugar cube. Me on the other hand, you know how impatient I am" 

"Yes I know. But I promise, it will be....worth it" I said seductively, rubbing my hand up Gabriel's thigh. He groaned at the light touch caused by my finger tips 

Gabriel moved to press me into the sofa we were both laying on, but I managed to slip out under him

"None of that now darling. I have to go and get ready. I suggest you do too"

I said with a little wink over my shoulder as I walked away to my room to get ready, swaying my hips a little. Just one of my many tricks I knew to wind the Archangel up like a clockwork toy   

"Bitch" I heard him mutter 

But that just made me laugh

=======================

"Sugar are you nearly done? It's not long till the party starts"

"Yep. Just about ready. Brace yourself" 

I opened my bedroom door, smirking to myself not being able to wait any longer to finally show Gabriel my costume that I had been hiding from him even since he came home that night, waving a Halloween party invite in my face 

I flew open the door and almost right in the doorway was Gabriel. But in his Casa Erotic porno get up, right down the the ridiculous fake mustache. But soon my attention was taken away from Gabriel get up and to his face that was what I would describe as a mixture of desire, lust and above all and surprise 

I slightly tilted my blond wig. and pulled the white flowing dress I was wearing a bit more around my waist. I was dressed as movie legend Marilyn Monroe. I ordered the dress form a special costume place online. They made the dress I wanted right down to the Marilyn style wig and the fake but very real looking diamond necklace. Gabriel just looked utterly star struck 

And i had to admit. I did feel like the blond bombshell dripping sex appeal like Marilyn did when she practically led men around on an invisible lead like she did on screen 

"Gonna catch a fly in you throat if that mouth stays open longer.....sugar" I said adding a little Marilyn in my tone. Just to tease and flirt with him more 

"Y/n ...you look"

"Happy Halloween. Mr President" 

 

(Should I make this a Halloween series with other SPN characters. Like watch scary movies with Dean. Carving pumpkins with Cas. Requests are welcome)  


End file.
